Walk the Night
by Dream Hime
Summary: Nightwalker xover. Shido never meant anyone quite like Kagome. Not only did he know she was something not human, he knew that she had caught his interest from the first drop of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But everyone knows that. I mean, if I owned it, why would I write fanfictions on it? I could simply make it happen.

Shido Tatsuhiko always thought his life was odd. He picked up a girl named Riho Yamazaki to be his secretary at his agency. He had an NOS agent as a friend. He owned a PI agency. Who opens a private detective agency and then spends all their time chasing night breeds? Hell, who owns an agency that only open when the sun goes down? Who's going to actually come to you for help?

Shido knew his agency was unorthodox, but then so was he. He was a vampire, cursed to be immortal, cursed to never walk in the sun, and cursed to forever view time as something unimportant.

Bu then, one day or night, if you so choose to be picky, he met someone that would actually turn his head in too many ways to count. That someone would be a woman, and that night…is tonight.

Guni yelped from her spot on the wheel as the car headed for an all out collision with a truck. Shido never lifted his head from Yayoi's neck as he turned the wheel slightly, bringing them out of a danger. Of course, that was what was supposed to happen. It probably would have worked too. Except for one minor fact. They had gone right back into the wrong lane. Guni screeched a warning as another car bore down on them. Shido sat up this time and his eyes locked onto the incoming car. Muttering an inventive string of expletives, he slammed his foot on the brake and jerked the wheel to the side. The other car mirrored his own actions as it spun to a stop. Shido and Yayoi stepped out of the car.

"What the hell were you doing back there!!?" A petite woman had climbed out of her car. In one hand she had a cell phone and the other was braced on the hood of her car. "Do you **know** how to **drive**? I'm pretty sure that the opposite lane was yours. So what the hell were you doing to drive into incoming traffic?" Shido smiled pleasantly, amber eyes twinkling.

"I apologize. The good thing is that no one got hurt."

"The good thing is that no one got hurt." The woman mimicked. "The great thing is Shippou's gonna throw a tantrum!!! His poor project that he worked on so hard just got crushed! CRUSHED!!"

"I'm sure that your child's macaroni project wasn't hurt that badly."

"What?" The woman laughed. "Oh, you think he's a child? No. Shippou is my chief architect. I was driving to a meeting in which we would display the latest design, but I guess that isn't going to happen." The woman sighed. "This is wonderful."

"Yayoi," Shido whispered softly. "The breed is coming."

"We need to send her on her way then." Shido nodded.

"May I ask who you are and where you work? I'll be happy to send this Shippou an apology. And to tell him you were almost in an accident."

"You may not ask where I work and if you're trying to get rid of me it won't work." Caribbean blue eyes were lightening into a color that was very inhuman. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and you are going to get in your car and follow me to my stupid job and tell my clients what happened." Yayoi snorted.

"We don't have to do anything little girl."

"As you wish." Kagome smiled gently. "Do as you please." A gust of wind blew and the woman stiffened.

"The breed's getting closer Shido. Get her out of here." Yayoi frowned when she heard no response. "Shido?"

"She's hurt."

"And how do you know? The wind. It carries the scent of blood." Yayoi blinked at the dazed quality of Shido's voice. She looked up to see that he was completely entranced with the muttering woman. The same woman who let out a string of expletives that far surpassed any that they had ever heard.

"I'm bleeding too!! This is a new suit!! And it's ice blue!! Do you know how easy it is to see stains on this!!?" Yayoi almost laughed. The girl stiffened suddenly and looked up. Her oceanic eyes shifted from Yayoi to Shido. "Vampyr…" Kagome slid into the open door of her car and slammed it shut. She started her car and hit reverse. In mere seconds, she had left the two alone in a way that would make stunt professionals proud.

"How the hell did she know?" Yayoi frowned and looked up at Shido. She was greeted with the sight of gold eyes. "Shido!!" He blinked in surprise, his eyes returning to amber. "What possessed you to do that?"

"I have better control that this." The vampire brought his hand up to his head. "But there was something so tantalizing about her blood. It was almost as if it was calling to me." He looked over his shoulder, searching for the silver car. "That was very odd." Any other thoughts on the matter were interrupted when the breed arrived.

Shido and Yayoi had managed to slip past the officers and on to the scene of the accident.

"I think the Bay Bridge curse will be lifted tonight."

"Only if we catch the breed Yayoi. Did you look up that woman from last night?"

"No. Why?" Yayoi's eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Really Yayoi. Did you?"

"Of course I did. Kagome Higurashi. Age twenty two. She works at K&SH Architectural Designs. She is the current CEO of that company. The4re wasn't anything else that I could find on her, which is odd. Usually there is a lot of information on the normal uninitiated.

"But she is an initiate Yayoi. She knew I was vampire."

"I forgot about that." Yayoi sighed. "Why are you so interested Shido? You aren't thinking of leaving me for someone else are you?"

"No. She just caught my attention is all."

'Riho will be devastated to know that another woman who'll you'll probably never meet again caught your attention."

"Who cares what Riho thinks?"

"Guni, hush."

"Oh c'mon Shido. You think so to, don't ya? I mean, she hasn't even figured out that there's something weird about you."

"Guni, shut up." Guni sighed.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." The trio stiffened at the voice.

"But you're so pretty. Wouldn't you like to play with me?"

"I'd rather die than play with you demon." Shido's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Shido! It's that Kagome chick."

"I know." There was a sudden hiss.

"I'll rip you apart little girl!!!" Shido and Yayoi leapt out of hiding and stumbled to a stop. The breed was in Riho!

"Riho!"

"Mr. Shido? _You can't have her back!! This body is mine!!!_" The breed leapt at the woman that stood to the side. Instead of screaming, she smirked. Her eyes melted into a blue so light that Shido could barely see it with his enhanced eyesight. Yayoi gasped from beside him. She smiled suddenly, and Shido gasped as well.

"She has fangs!" The breed screeched in horror as the petite woman lifted her hand. It pulsed and an icy blue net surrounded the possessed body. The breed screamed in pain as holy energy ran through the body it had possessed. Yayoi pulled out her gun and shot Kagome. The power vanished as the girl yelped.

"What the fuck was that for!?" She leapt out of the way when another shot was fired, clutching her side.

"Stop Yayoi." Shido stepped forward and bit his finger. The blood formed a whip. "Leave that body at once breed."

"Never! It took me too long to find a body that would last me!" Shido took a deep breathe. His eyes flared gold when he caught a waft of the tantalizing scent of blood. Seconds later, Riho's body slid to the ground. Shido turned as the other two corpses headed for him one after the other. Minutes later, when the breed had been destroyed he turned to Kagome.

"What are you?" Caribbean blue eyes found him.

"The crazy bitch shot me!" Shido snickered.

"Answer me."

"The hell I will. The crazy bitch actually shot me! What the hell? I was helping the breed out of that body in a _nice _and unbearably painful way. It wasn't going to hurt the girl."

"That girl is my secretary. Once again. What are you?"

"Not vampire if you must know. Nor am I demon. I simply am."

"What does that mean?" The woman rolled her eyes and went back to frowning.

"I still can't believe she shot me. I mean, who goes around shooting people?" Shido sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, she shot you. Get over it. What are you?"

"Bite me." Kagome glared up at him. "I don't answer to you, vampire." Shido grinned.

"You know, I would gladly comply with your request." Kagome snorted.

"As if." She moved her hand away from her side and flicked her wrist. Shido froze when blood splattered on his face. "The damn bitch shot me." Muttering under her breathe, the woman faded from view.

"Mr. Shido?" Shido licked his lips and smiled.

"Yes Riho?"

"Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes Riho, I am."

"You missed a spot or ten Shido. Would you like a napkin to wipe her blood off your face?" Shido nodded. Moments later, Shido sighed. His face was clean once more, but the napkin he held smelled of that woman's blood.

"You're doing it again Shido."

"Doing what."

"Spacing out while your eyes get all freaky."

"Oh." Shrugging, he shoved the napkin into his pocket.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not. But it smells so nice." Yayoi rolled her eyes.

(Kagome)

Kagome sat in front of her mirror and glared at her reflection. There was a deep wound on her side where Yayoi had shot her.

"Crazy ass bitch." Sighing, she closed her eyes and rested her palm on her side. With a flash of blue, the wound healed instantly. She stood up and grabbed a towel before disappearing into the bathroom. Shippou entered the room moments later and parked himself on the sink.

"What happened to you Mother?"

"Some crazy lady shot me."

"Were you doing the creepy face?"

"Hmmm?"

"The creepy face. Were you doing it?"

"Maybe?" Shippou chuckled.

"The whole almost white eyes and elongated canines usually do get people shot."

"It was an NOS brat."

"They usually go around shooting creepy faces." Shippou grinned. "I know you're making faces at me Mother, even if I can't see them." There was an exaggerated huff from behind the thin wall.

"Cheater."

"I know Mother. I am a horrid cheater but at least I don't go running around and getting shot." Kagome emerged from the other side of the screen in a black shirt and red miniskirt.

"You're no fun baby." Shippou snorted.

"Getting shot is fun?" He tied the red choker around her neck as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"No. But meeting vampires and their little human friends and demonic sidekicks is."

"Vampire?"

"Yep." Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. The vampire was kinda sexy. Would you like to meet him?"

"Mother, just because I go both ways doesn't mean I want the man that caught your eye. He probably has some characteristic reminiscent to Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. You know I stay away from anything that looks like the latter and the first just scares me into submission."

"You're no fun." They exited the bathroom. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and began to pull on her boots. Shippou walked over to their giant closet and dug out a shirt and a pair of pants.

"I'm lots of fun Mother. I just don't like getting shot." Kagome giggled softly. "I prefer shopping until my closet is so full that I use yours and seducing women."

"Boring." Shippou shrugged out of his shirt and pulled the deep green one on.

"I am not."

"If you say so." Shippou vanished from sight and reappeared with black jeans on.

"Mother, if I was boring, how do you find me so?"

"You live at home with your mother. 'Nuff said."

"That isn't fair!! You live in a mansion!"

"You put your clothes in with mine instead of one of the many thousands of empty closets."

"Yours smells nice."

"You use my brush and think I won't figure it out.'

"Okay. I have a severe case of momma boyism. Leave me alone." Kagome giggled softly.

"It's okay Shippou. I know you love me. I love you too. As long as you keep your love interests on your side of the mansion."

"Hey!!"

(Shido)

Shido sighed again as he fooled with the bloody napkin.

"Mr. Shido?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to throw that away?"

"Uh-uh. Why?"

"Welll, you keep sniffing it!!"

"Does that annoy you Riho?" Amber met aqua.

"N-no. Why would it?"

"That's the sixth time you've asked me to throw it out."

"Oh. I just think it's weird."

"I'm weird Riho."

"Riho's just jealous!!"

"Shut up Guni!" Riho blushed.

"You pay more attention to those bloodstains than you do her."

"Guni!!"

"I think you like that woman."

"I don't even know her Guni. How can I like her?"

"She's weird. And she has fangs and whatever she was doing all but chilled you blood."

"True."

"So you do like her!" The door slammed seconds later as Riho stormed out of the office.

"What's got her panties all in a bunch?" Shido snorted in amusement and stood.

"It'll be dawn in an hour or two. Let's take a walk."

"Sure thing." Guni perched on his shoulder. "So, are you going to search for this Kagome?"

"Maybe. I never did tell her my name." He opened the door and walked down the hall. "Besides, I do want to know more about her." He walked into the night.

"What if she's a night breed?"

"Then I guess I'll have to kill her."

"And if she isn't?"

"Maybe I can satisfy my curiosity."

"Either that or your thirst."

"Hey!!"


	2. Story of Blood

It wasn't often that she sat down to wonder about her life. You couldn't blame her either. Her life wasn't easy to comprehend. I mean, who ever heard of a 400 hundred and something year old twenty two year old? No one right? That was the point. There was no one who had ever heard of her, and if there was someone who had, they were on one of two sides. One, they were her family. Two, she had tried and failed to kill them. Those were the group she despised. Why? Because they made life so much harder. They were the ones who showed p at her doorstep and tried to kill her. They were the ones who remembered her face and the fact that she wasn't as harmless as she looked. Or if even more despicable, they **understood **her. Now, typically, it isn't a bad thing to be understood. But who wants a person who you want dead to know what you feel like? To **sympathize **with you?

That was why she hated meeting people who could later fill out one of those two categories. They made life so difficult. Kagome sighed softly into the night sky. Sure, she had a normal occupation, but she had experienced life in both the past and the future. So far, the past seemed to hold everything dear, after all, back then, they didn't have to worry about police did they? Yes, sad as it was, Kagome hated the police. Why? Because they were nosy. They investigated things that they didn't need to investigate. Things they shouldn't investigate. It was also one of the reasons she enjoyed the night more than she let on. It was wilder, more fun and vibrant. Kagome sighed again and looked at her companion from the corner of her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Shippou had the same thoughts she did. She wondered if he regretted not dieing in the past. Sometimes, she wanted to just grab him and shake him. But then, she understood. Shippou would fit in no matter where he went. It was part of his nature. As a kitsune, he was more adaptable. He wasn't stuck in one time, or even hard to teach. In fact, if not for his incredible genius, they would have continued to be poor. Over the years he had established many different companies on a hunch. His hunches were always right and so they had more money than they needed. Kagome knew it was another reason he would never settle down. He saw it as his job to protect her, that and he didn't want a gold digger as his wife/husband.

A wry smile crossed Kagome's face. It was her fault her son had dipped into both sides of the sex pool. Maybe if she had tried to be more quite at night he wouldn't have gone both ways. But what was done was done. Shippou would forever be his own. No matter how unique that was.

"What are you thinking Mother?"

"Dwelling on the little things Shippo." Kagome smiled softly.

"Such as?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Shippou nodded and continued to look at the sidewalk. Kagome giggled softly when a passing couple about near broke their neck as they stared at them in shock. That was another thing Kagome could dislike her son for. Her son was ethereal. He had blood red hair and the palest skin she had ever seen. And his eyes, her son's eyes had lightened to an almost freakish green but what made them truly spectacular was the exotic slant they had developed along with the slit irises.

"What is it Mama?" Shippou's voice was soft, almost cajoling.

"Have you heard from Sesshoumaru lately?" Shippou snorted.

"You know as well as I do no one can contact the dog without him wanting to contact us."

"Or when he's in the mood for company."

"Or when he gets tired of Rin running rampage over his current mistress." Both of them sighed.

"I miss seeing that first hand."

"As do I Mother." The duo fell silent again. They walked in amiable silence for a couple minutes and then Kagome stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, acknowledging her son while not answering. Her eyes slowly faded to that watered down blue. "Well?" A smirk appeared on her face as she raised a hand.

"Vampyr…"

"Here? Is it the same one as earlier? The one you mentioned?" Kagome hook her head. She turned to her son, a smile ghosting onto her face for a second.

"Shall we play?"

"As you wish Mother." Kagome smiled and raised her finger to her mouth. With a precise movement, she bit into her finger. Shippou caught her hand and lowered. He pulled her closer as they continued to walk down the street. Holding her in a way entirely too comfortable for a mother and son relationship, they turned the corner. Shippou's eyes landed on a beautiful woman as they walked by. She smiled at him, and he ducked his head to meet the woman at his sides. He felt, rather than saw the vampire laugh at his actions. The pair continued on, seemingly oblivious to the creature that was stalking them. They turned into an alley, for all intents looking as if they were to much in a rush to get home. As expected, the vampire followed them. Seconds later, the vampire lay screeching in a net of pale blue energy.

"You tricked me!!! Bitch!!!!!" Kagome giggled softly.

"Haven't you and your kind learned your lesson?" The vampire shrieked in reply.

"Bitch!!!!"

"I know. Cruel and sadistic whore. Vengeful brat. Anything else?"

"How did you do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's asking how we lured her here." Kagome smiled sweetly at Shippou.

"Oh. She should have just said so."

"She did Mama."

"Ooops." Kagome crouched down in front of the cursing vampire. "My body is specifically made for one purpose. To destroy beasts like you. Granted, most of the time, I don't give a hoot as to who my instincts say to destroy. But I hate you. Your kind took something very important away from me."

"W-what did they take away?"

"Your kind took my mother away. And when she didn't prove to be the true source of blood, the one that seduced you like no other, you went after my little brother."

"I didn't!"

"No. Your little bloodsucking friends did. That is enough for me." The vampire woman looked into the cool eyes of her murderer. She saw nothing there.

"W-was he the blood source?"

"He was a training monk. He was the source, or at least one of them. People whose bodies are specifically designed to kill things that are tainted always have the same type of blood. Some are headier than others, able to break down the strongest of wills. Others simply can waft through you. His was the type that engulfed and ensnared."

"A-and yours?"

"You're here aren't you?" The woman looked up into a pair of green eyes.

"Yes."

"What do you think? Mother, kill her soon, she only draw attention like this." Kagome nodded and clenched her hand into a fist. The net meshed together, disintegrating the vampire in it. Kagome stood up slowly.

"I hate them."

"You only hate the bloodsucking ones."

"They all suck blood Shippou."

"The ones who do it to the unwilling. They always seem to be the ones that you catch."

"I know. Sad isn't it?"

"Are you going to kill the one that you met earlier?"

A pair of amber eyes flitted through Kagome's mind. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Eerily blue eyes snapped towards the ally entrance. "Who's there?" Kagome snarled when no one answered her. "Who the hell is there!?"

"Calm down Mama. They're going away."

"Your point being?"

"Who's going to believe them?"

"No one really." Kagome nodded

"Precisely. I'm hungry." She adjusted the red choker around her neck and looked up into the sky. "Let's go."

"As you wish Mother."

"Come on babe." _'Sometimes I wish night could last forever…'_

Riho Yamazaki wasn't entirely unfamiliar with danger. She knew of murderers, muggers and rapists, but what was completely new to her, was one woman named Kagome Higurashi. The woman was beautiful and dangerous. Something about her drew Shido in. Something about that woman was also _wrong_. She wasn't nice and yet, she wasn't cruel. She had no designs on Shido, but yet she did. If there was one thing Riho hated, it was an enigma. But then, Riho had also witnessed that same woman walked past her in another mans arms. Riho sighed as she remembered the man's sheer perfection. The man had towered over the woman and yet he had been dominated by her. Riho shivered as she remembered how his pale green eyes had slid over her before going back to the woman in his arms. It was times like that when she wished she was more beautiful. After all, this Kagome seemed to have everything she wanted and yet, she still was taking her Shido away.

Riho pouted into the night as she continued her walk home. What was so awing about that woman? She was short and busty and her hair seemed to shimmer with its own light, but what was so special? How could she attract a man like the one that was wrapped around her finger, and even worse **Shido**!? The brown haired teenager dug into her bag and extracted a set of keys. She was about to open the door when she heard a near silent moan of delight. Face flaming; she crept over to the edge to see a woman pressed against the wall. Above her loomed a man with black hair. Riho gasped in wonder as the man ran his hand over the woman's body in a way that showed possession.

'_Will Mr. Shido ever touch me like that?' _Riho shook her head. She gasped in shock when she realized the man was staring up at her. Smiling in an apologetic manner, she backed away from the railing.

"So why the hell does she want Shido!? He's mine!" Riho sighed softly as a pale blush rose to her cheeks again. "But I would never be brave enough to do what that woman outside is doing. Maybe she is. Maybe that's why he likes her so much already." Riho set her bag down and walked into her apartment. "I'd never be able to do that."

The school girl turned her kettle on before turning to the windows.

"Maybe Shido can tell she would be an exhibitionist. He seems to like that type of woman." She sniffed daintily as her mind turned to Yayoi. "Who does she think she is anyway? She isn't pretty." When the kettle whistled Riho sighed. She stared out the window and saw the Kagome's face. "But she is, isn't she?"

(Shido)

Shido would never admit to hoping to find the woman who had captured his attention. He would also deny the faint stirrings of appetite in both ways for said woman. Too bad Guni could care less.

"You wanna sleep with her don't you Shido?"

"Shut up Guni."

"I can tell you know. Something about your eyes shifts whenever you smell that napkin."

"Quiet Guni."

"Answer me then!"

"Yes Guni. I want her. And I don't know why. There's just something that call to me." Guni smirked in victory.

"You have been celibate for a while though Shido. Maybe its just time you got laid." Shido's mind flashed to a scene with him and two other women in bed. One was drained of blood and the other was soon to follow.

"No! Never again!" Guni frowned.

"What is it?"

"Never again Guni. I lose control like that."

"If you had sex more you wouldn't lose control, however you don't."

"Shut up Guni. I will not sleep with her." Guni snorted.

"Keep telling yourself that. You lose some fragment of control around her Shido. What happens when you lose the wrong, or in this case right one?" Guni flitted out of his reach easily. Shido could only stare at her in amazement. Usually she sounded so simple minded that he forgot how brilliant she could be.

"I won't. We'll probably never meet again."

"Then why are you trolling the city for her minutes before daybreak?"

"I don't know…" Guni smiled impishly.

"You're gonna get laid Shido. Whether you choose to or not. It's only a matter of time." A truly evil smile lit across her features. "What will poor, poor Riho say?"

"Riho? Why does she matter?" Guni shook her head.

"Sometimes you are so dense Shido." The demonic sprite flitted off into the night, away from Shido's questions.

(Kagome)

Shippou smiled at his mother from across the table.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking how beautiful you look today Mother."

"What do you want?"

"You wound me mother. Who says I want something?"

"You only compliment me when you want something."

"Kagome, you wound me more. Such harsh words from such a wondrous mouth." Kagome twitched. Slowly, she turned in her seat. Behind her stood an almost familiar figure. She turned back around.

"I'll kill you for this Shippou."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Kagome glared at her grinning son.

"I was just leaving. I have work to do and you've kept me up late as it is Kagome."

"Shippou…"

"I'll see you later today." Standing, the kitsune shook his head, blood red curls falling smoothly into place. "I enjoyed my night with you. Especially our alley venture."

"Shippou…"

"And I'll be footing the bill." The fox laid a kiss on his mother's cheek before running off.

"Do you sleep with all your architects?" Kagome's eye twitched.

"Do you stalk all the people who happen to get shot by your insane friend?" Shido slipped into the newly vacated seat.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. But for some reason, you've got me ensnared."

"Please, escape. If I wanted you, I'd do a lot more than ensnare."

"Like your alley adventure?" Amber eyes shifted to gold as the vampire leaned forward. "It'd be a pleasure to follow you into one." A wry smirk curled Kagome's mouth.

"It'd mean your death vampyr." She leaned forward and pulled a crumpled napkin out of his pocket. "Like the smell much?" She waved the bloodstained napkin in his face.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Shido caught her hand and leaned in. "But I like the aroma coming off you more."

"Which would be?"

"Your blood." Gold eyes were locked on her cheek. Pulling her closer, he ran his tongue over her cheek. Kagome stiffened under the contact. Shido pulled away and stood. Acting the perfect gentleman, he held out his hand to help her out of her seat. Not wanting to cause a scene, she took it and allowed him to lead her out of the restaurant. Minutes later, she found herself sheltered under an awning as the predawn light began to appear. Shido ran appreciative eyes over her outfit before his eyes clashed with hers.

"Do not touch me." Shido inclined his head.

"As you wish." Kagome's eyes widened in shock when his lips descended on her cheek anyway. With an almost too sensual touch, her cheek was cleaned of the staining blood.

"What," Shido murmured as he pulled away. "Is the scent of your blood doing to me?"

"I don't know. I'm not-." Kagome's answer was cut short as lips descended on hers.


	3. The Play

Shido knew he was one of the most gentlemanly men out there. So he couldn't even understand what it was that drove him to just kiss the woman. Was it the scent of her blood? Or was it the way she was willing to insult him, knowing that he was a vampire. When she didn't push him away as expected, he let out a sound of approval. It turned into something darker when her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer. He didn't expect the sudden flash of power that burned him, punishing his body. When he moved to get away, he realized that she clung to him on purpose. He wouldn't be able to get out of her arms without hurting her. As weak as it would seem, Shido whimpered under the assault. It ended seconds later.

"That," Kagome dropped her arms stepping away from the vampire. "Is what you get for infringing on my personal space. Learn a lesson." Shido bit his lip, unwilling to let her know just how hurt he was. She sighed. Pressing a hand to his chest, he was surprised to feel all the pain melt away. "I'm not a toy to be played with, or a whore to be treated with no care. I am Kagome. A woman who can kick your ass." She looked up at him with a smile. "I'll be going now, as should you. You know vampires don't do well in the sunlight, and it's almost dawn." Smirking, the woman vanished from in front of him. He looked around the alley, wondering if she had just tricked him. When he found no one, he acknowledged that she wasn't precisely a human.

Later that day, Yayoi found Shido in his office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What is she?"

"Who?"

"Kagome, Yayoi. She isn't human."

"Her records say that she is." Shido's eyes flashed gold.

"Well your _records_ are wrong. What _human_ can just vanish when you have them in your arms?" There was a startled gasp and a cup fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shido!" Riho ran back to the small kitchen for some napkins.

"It's alright Riho. Yayaoi, _she _isn't _human_!"

"Don't yell at me Shido. The only thing I can think of is that the NOS is protecting her."

"Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Yayoi glared at Shido and was surprised when he slumped in his chair.

"I don't know. It annoys me that I'm attracted to her and she isn't even human. What if she's a night breed? It means I'll be forced to kill her."

"You've killed them before Shido and you'll continue killing them."

"But she's beautiful! I don't want to end her life!" Down on the floor, Riho made a disgruntled sound.

"If you must, you will." Yayoi sat on the edge of his desk. "I came here for your help with another case. A play director was found dead on his stage and the star of the show has also died."

"Foul play?"

"It is, but not of any normal type." Shido lifted his head to look at Yayoi.

"How so?"

"The star has blood in her stomach. Also remnants of a heart that she was trying to digest. The director is missing a heart."

"Night breed?"

"Precisely. But it is in a new host."

"Suspects?"

"There is only one suspect that I can truly bank on." Shido's eyes gleamed in comprehension.

"The understudy."

"Correct." Yayaoi slid a file in front of him. "I'll need your help Shido." He smiled.

"I'm willing as always Yayoi."

"A little too willing if you ask me."

"He just wants ta take his mind off that girl." Shido sighed when Guni appeared.

"Why would you say that Guni?"

"You've been moping in here forever since you came in this morning. And then the first thing you ask for is about this girl. What else I'm I supposed ta think?"

"Mr. Shido?"

"Yes Riho?"

"I'll be going shopping now. Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Get him Kagome. He'll be happy after that."

"Shut up you little twerp. Nobody asked you!"

"Since when do I need your permission to talk!?"

"Since now!" Guni smiled suddenly.

"It's okay Riho. One day, you'll find a man who's so ensnared by your _beauty_ that you'll marry him. Sadly, today isn't your day."

"Argh!" Riho dropped the sodden napkin that she was holding and marched out of the office.

"I'm tryin ta tell ya the truth!" The door slammed shut. Guni smirked. "What's got her panties all in a bunch?" Shido shook his head.

"How would I know?" Guni and Yayoi shared a look. How could men be so _dense_?

"We'll be checking the theatre tonight. I'll meet you here later, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Yayoi slipped off his desk and turned to go. When she reached the door, Shido's voice stopped her.

"Yayoi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please find out something about that woman?"

"As you wish."

"Thank you." Yayoi could only smile at the sheer relief she heard in Shido's voice.

'_Interesting.' _ She left the office, closing the door behind her.

"Go rest Shido. You'll need it for later." Shido nodded half-heartedly and went to his resting place. He paused when he was about to shut his coffin.

"Guni?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to do some investigating on your own?"

"How so?"

"Her office. I want you to take a look see."

"Kagome's?"

"Who else?"

"Okay. I guess I can."

"Thank you Guni." The sprite smiled softly.

"Anytime Shido. Now, get your rest." Shido chuckled to himself as he immersed himself in the dark. Guni fluttered over to his desk and sighed softly. "How do I get myself into these messes?"

(at K&SH Architectural Designs)

"Does anyone know where my _wonderfully adorable_ **architect** is!?" the people on the seventh floor shook their heads quickly. "Damn that little bastard!" The CEO of the company stomped down the hall, blue eyes flashing a warning to all in her way. "SHIPPOU!!!! WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD!!!YOU HEAR ME **DEAD**!!!" The petite woman somehow managed to make the elevator sound as if the doors slammed shut. As the elevator left the floor, one very familiar red head crawled out from under a woman's desk.

"Do you think she saw me?" The pale woman shook her head. "Hallelujah!"

"Hallelujah what you little rodent?" Shippou paled and slowly turned around. Standing behind him was none other than his current CEO, the insane rampaging bull herself, Kagome Higurashi…A.K.A. Mother, but above all else, nicknamed the Shieldbreaker.

"H-hi dearest." Kagome grabbed Shippou's hair and proceeded to drag the shrieking man down the row of cubicles and to the elevator. Most of the workers could only stare in horror. The ones used to the comical scene were all under their desks, praying to high heaven that the short tempered woman wouldn't need their help.

"Yamato! Get my damn papers to my damn desk before I reach there!" The elevator closed. Everyone turned slowly to face the unlucky newly hired man.

"Take the stairs!!" The pale man exploded into action and ran up the ten flights of steps that led to the seventeenth floor. He was leaving the crazy woman's office when she entered it, still dragging the weeping Shippou.

"Thank you Yamato. You can take my spa date that I have later." She motioned him out of her office. The man quickly vanished. She slammed the door shut.

"You know…as lovely a vision as you green silk panties are, do you really want your only beloved son to view them?" Kagome made a disgusted sound and kicked her _beloved son _ever so _lovingly_. "That hurts!!"

"Good! What the hell were you thinking leaving me with the vampyr last night?"

"That you needed to get laid?" Shippou winced when her foot once again connected to his side.

"And you cut my cheek! You know what my blood does to people like that!"

"Arouse them to the point of no return? Isn't that a good thing Momma?" Kagome sighed and dropped her son's hair.

"Not if I don't want them to be. Shippou, really, aren't you a bit old to be wanting a father?"

"Really Mother? All I wanted for you is for you to enjoy yourself."

"Uh-huh. What's the status on the Yamaguchi project?"

"Those snobby old bastards? They swear they're too good for my designs. After all, who wants a cost efficient casino?"

"What was wrong with it?"

"The strip joint wasn't gaudy enough." Kagome snickered.

"Really?"

"No lie. It was horribly embarrassing for the old coot to tell me so. I mean, it wasn't gaudy enough. I swear, it hurts my eyes to see it as it is now. However, they are the client."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think some velvet here and some for gold there and all the shiny metallic colors that clash should pull the trick off."

"I cringe for the strippers."

"Believe me, they'll cringe enough on their own when they realize they have to dance on gold poles on a metallic red floor."

"Pity."

"So long as you aren't planning to head into their casino, it is no concern of ours." Kagome sighed and walked over to her window. She plopped herself into the window seat and surveyed the view she was granted. "Momma?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"Does it ever bother you?"

"What?"

"That you'll never die."

"Not much. I mean, I'll have you by my side right?" She shot a smile at him that he saw through.

"I never meant for our exchange to end on these terms."

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought that it would mutate you Mother. You aren't human nor demon or priestess. You're simply you."

"Doesn't matter." Shippou stood behind her patiently. "I got you babe. And you have me. And eventually, you'll get married."

"You know I won't." Kagome sighed.

"I know Shippou." She leaned back, resting against her son. "I know." The pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I got some tickets to this play tonight. Would you accompany me to it?"

"Why darlin' are you asking me out?" Shippou chuckled.

"You're the only woman who holds my heart."

"Then I have to accept." The duo fell silent again.

"Hey Momma?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"Wasn't there a meeting today?"

"SHIT!!!!" If there was ever a place not to work, it would be that building. However, you did get very good insurance, courtesy off the odd expletives that usually rained down at the most inopportune moments. An example would be poor Mr. Yamato who was pouring a cup of coffee when the scream echoed through the building. He would be able to make his spa appointment that night, sadly, Ms.Yuhi would not be able to put on a short skirt for a couple of weeks, courtesy of the burn marks that would appear from having hot coffee spilt on your lap.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yep, it was a normal day at the offices of K&SH Architectural Designs, and yes, even the clients knew they were facing insane people, but hey, why go to the second best when you can have the best?

(later that day)

Kagome and Shippou had managed to make it home safely through all their bickering.

"Shippou!! What should I wear?"

"Black dress!"

"Why Shippou had I known you were into me I would never have adopted you."

"Momma, you're a sick, twisted individual. Go take a shower." Kagome laughed and left the room. She returned half an hour later, dressed in her little black dress. She gasped in surprise when Shippou twirled her around, tying a Silver sash around her waist. He wasted no time in giving her knee high black boots. Kagome shook her head as he disappeared off to his own rooms. She slipped on her boots and then dug through her jewelry box. Shippou appeared in a black silk shirt and jeans. He smiled at his mother as she pulled her hair back with her favorite silver ribbon, a gift to her from a friend who died too long ago.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmm-hmm. Which car?"

"In honor of this most momentous night, in which a son drags his mother out on a date, we shall be taking…the Corvette."

"Silver?"

"Duh." He chuckled when she smacked him with her purse as she walked past him.

"Don't cling to me little one. I look good enough to eat. I may be able to attract some old geezer."

"Old rich geezer."

"Yea, that too." Kagome opened the door for the garage and then walked to the Corvette.

(Shido)

Shido stood outside the theatre, idly wondering over the understudy. She had said she was innocent, but he knew it was a lie. A silver car broke his train of thoughts as he stopped for the valet. The man helped the woman out of the car as the driver came around. He recognized the duo without much thought. It was Kagome and her little architect…again. Yayoi elbowed him in the side.

"Look! It's Kagome!"

"So I noticed."

"Who the hell is she with? He's so cute!"

"That'd be Shippou, her architect." Yayoi moaned.

"We should have gone that day to apologize. That could have been me on his arm." Shido snarled.

"Seeing as she's sleeping with him I doubt that." He snapped his hungry gaze away from the woman. "Come, we have a night breed to catch."

"Gee, what's got his boxers all in a twist?" Yayoi murmured to herself as she followed him into the building.


	4. Arrogance

Kagome had felt the al too familiar energy of her favorite vampyr when they had reached the theater. Any annoyance she had felt had swiftly vanished when she sensed another all too familiar energy.

"Demons."

"What?" Shippou looked down at her, lowering his head to let her whisper to him. To others it was an intimate secret they were sharing, to them, it was something that would save lives.

"There is a demon here."

"Did it have to come ruin our date a Mother?"

"That's the thing. The demon is in the building. Meaning it most likely is part of our date." Shippou pulled back, a disgusted look disappearing behind his mask. He smiled invitingly.

"Well then, I guess we should go have fun, shouldn't we?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Kagome sighed at the gentle motion and looked up into his amused eyes.

"I thought I told you I wanted to pick up some old geezer." Shippou grinned.

"You wouldn't love him like you do me." He looked up at the roof of the imposing building. "But if you're referring to that old geezer, the blood sucking one, I guess I can move aside." Kagome rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"He thinks you're human. Don't let him think otherwise." Shippou smirked suddenly.

"All I was planning to do love, was offer you the world." Kagome giggled as they moved forward into the theater. She never saw the woman who had inched close enough to hear the final sentence.

'_Shido's not going to be happy if he finds out that Shippou wants her like that.' _On top of the roof, Shido was glaring down at the little architect.

"What's so special about him?"

"I dunno. Let's go ask." Shido smiled at his annoying little friend.

"Go to her office. Find out everything you can and then come back to me."

"Sir, yes sir!" Guni flitted away.

"Guni!?" She stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Be careful. And don't get caught." Guni rolled her eyes.

"What do you think you're dealing with? An amateur?" She smiled at Shido as she turned before leaving him alone. Shido chuckled softly and turned back to the building. It was time to see if Yoko Asahina had solicited a night breed. He sighed softly as an image of Kagome and her boy toy flashed through his mind.

"What do I care? She isn't mine." He thought of her passionate response to his kiss before she had zapped him. "Although she could be." He looked down to see Yayoi looking up. Knowing she couldn't see him, he smiled as she shrugged and entered the theater. Shido followed her example. He set off to find Asahina's room. He muffled a curse when he realized she would be going on stage in mere moments.

Below, settling into her seat, Kagome hid a smile. Trust her son to get them a private booth away from everyone. She didn't blame him though; the cloying scent of perfume had already made her lightheaded.

"Are you okay Mother?"

"Mmm-hmm. I'm wondering when that woman will show up in here."

"Who?"

"The NOS woman. Heaven knows she's probably been digging through my file."

"A mild set back. You know what your file says."

"Which is completely at odds with who you see before you on some points?"

"The human angle only Mother." Kagome snorted.

"Right…" She drawled and turned towards the stage as the lights dimmed. "Bet?"

"I think it'll be a person in this crowd. They always make such good demon hosts."

"I think it'll be someone on the cast itself." Shippou sighed.

"Fine. What's the price?"

"Winner deals with the Tsuki deal. I get tired of that man peering down my shirt."

"I get tired of his daughter ogling my ass…along with his son."

"Well, to the loser goes this prize." Shippou shuddered.

"So…cruel Kagome. How can you torture me like this?" Kaogme snorted. The curtain behind them was pushed aside.

"Can we help you Ms….?" Shippou had stood and turned to face their intruder.

"I'm Yayoi. I came to see Ms. Higurashi." Yayoi walked over to the smaller woman who was also standing. She noted that the woman was not even intimidated by the fact that she was the smallest person in the room.

"What can I do for you Yayoi? I'm sure you aren't here to get a house built."

"You are correct. Did you get the insurance money for your car?"

"Yep, and as you can see my architect didn't kill me for crushing his model." Shippou chuckled.

"You know I would never do that dearest." Kagome nodded and absently swatted his arm.

"What else are you here for?" Yayoi bit her lip and looked from one to the other.

"Shido wants to talk to you."

"About?"

"Your files are wrong. It's what he believes. I also believe it." Kagome nodded.

"Shippou 's figured it out. You can talk freely. Please, sit and join us." Kagome motioned to one of the empty chair in the booth. Yayoi noted that it was three seats down from where the couple was sitting and a row in front. She nodded and sat. She was distinctly uncomfortable when she realized that the woman had moved to sit closer to her. Tension rose when Kagome leaned over, resting her arms on the chair in front of her. "What else do you want?"

"I came to apologize for shooting you the other night. You surprised me."

"No harm no foul. I am alive and well." Kagome's voice took on a sly edge. "Besides, I was told that NOS agents usually shoot people with creepy faces. I just happen to fit in that category." Caribbean blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "My fault completely." Yayoi couldn't help but think the girl was playing with her. She turned to see a smile on the woman's face.

"What are you here for?"

"Shippou asked me out to see this play." Yayoi's gaze slid over to the ethereal man in question. He was watching the stage as the actors set the mood with the prologue.

"What are you?"

"I am me. Something that isn't supposed to be, yet existing. I am not demon or human. I mean no harm to mortals, well unless they ask for it. Would you be a dear and stop drooling over my chief architect?" Yayoi's gaze snapped off the man and she flushed other Kagome's scrutinizing look.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I just hate when his ego gets super inflated. Makes him hard to live with." Yayoi's eyes widened.

'_Shido is going to be soooo pissed when he hears they live together.'_

"Are you two married?"

"Don't you think that marriage would be on file? We're partners." Kagome had stopped looking at the other woman in favor of watching the play. "I win Shippou dearest."

"Damn you!!! I didn't want the Tsuki project!!! You can't make me do this!!"

"A bet is a bet. You lost. Suck it up and be a man." Shippou twitched and stood. Yayoi watched as the man sat next to his boss. He pressed a playful kiss to her cheek.

"C'mon Kagome. You know I rather not be stuck with those lustful fools."

"You lost. Deal with it." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Kagome…?"

"Get a life sweety. You lost." Shippou worked up fake tears as he looked away.

"You're so cruel to me."

"I'll make it up to you later tonight." Shippou smiled.

"Okay." He moved back to his seat with an easy grace. As he sat, the curtain was once again opened.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Shippou's smile turned into a grin as Kagome shot him a glare. He winked at her as he turned to the door.

"Nope. Not at all. We've already been intruded on." Shido nodded and walked into the room.

"Yayoi, did you find out anything before you came here?"

"No. I didn't."

"Aa." Shido sighed and took a seat. "I guess we have to wait until the show is over."

"Yea." Yayoi turned slightly to stare at the woman almost behind her. "May I ask what you two were betting on?"

"We bet on if we'd really see one of our most esteemed customers in a private booth. If you look over to the left, you can spot the Seigumi family in three separate booths. One for each member of the family."

"Oh." Kagome nodded and stood. She walked back to Shippou's side and sat in her waiting chair. Yayoi froze when she heard a muted growl coming from Shido. Shippou, seemingly oblivious to the danger slipped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. He half sealed his fate seconds later when he pressed a kiss to Kagome's cheek, dangerously near her mouth. Yayoi resigned herself to sit in unamused silence until intermission time. The small booth was crowded with both tension and testosterone, both of which were not good for anyone's health.

"Oh, by the way. How is that girl doing? I believe Riho was her name."

"She's fine. She wasn't hurt so it shouldn't be expected that she wouldn't be doing fine."

"I was just curious. After all, she isn't here with you."

"She had something to do."

"Really?" Kagome turned to look at Shido. "What?" The vampire sighed.

"How am I to know?"

"Well…I thought you were her friend." Kagome shrugged and turned around. "My mistake." Half an hour later, intermission began. Yayoi left the room to get a break from all the chemical action building in the air. She was followed by Shippou, who went to claim some refreshments for his date. Only Kagome didn't miss his wink as he walked out, leaving her and Shido alone together.

"Amusing boy."

"He is a man Shido. I'm amazed you can't see that." Kagome stared straight ahead, not turning when his presence moved closer. She felt him sit in the chair behind her and then he pulled her hair to the side, exposing her neck.

"No, I am a man. What just left the room was naught but a boy." Kagome didn't flinch when he sniffed her neck. Years of living with scent driven demons had hardened her to that odd form of intimidation. Behind her, Shido frowned and then settled his chin on her shoulder.

"Believe me, Shippou's a man." Kagome sighed. "Is there something you want?" She froze when his teeth grazed her neck playfully.

"Would you give it to me if I said yes?"

"Most likely not."

"Pity." Shido kissed the side of her neck. "Could I try to change your mind?"

"No. I'm not a blood bank Shido. I do not receive pleasure from giving vampyr blood."

"Maybe the right vampire wasn't feasted on you before." Kagome snorted.

"Was that innuendo I heard?" She leaned forward, away from his mouth before turning. "I just happen to not like giving blood. After all, I'm not mass producing it. I only make enough for me." Shido was on her before she blinked. Had she been human, she would have screamed. But she wasn't and she had seen him coming. "Didn't I give you a warning not to long ago?" Shido nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed again as her eyes began to lighten to their odd blue.

"I told you to not treat me like some whore." Shido's eyes turned gold as he breathed in the scent of her skin.

"What's your point?" He murmured softly, his mouth already watering.

"You're pushing your limits vamp. Don't you even dare to bi-." Kagome broke off with a moan as Shido sunk his fangs into her neck. He let out an approving growl, knowing that she had been lost to the euphoria his mouth brought to her. Seconds later, he was pulled off of the writhing woman. He let out an angry growl as his eyes met freakish green.

"I left you with Kagome not to suck her blood but to keep her amused. I do not appreciate this infringement on her person vampyr. I will not forget this either." On the floor, the woman shivered as the narcotic in his saliva wore off.

"You bit me. You really bit me." She looked up at him as her eyes bled to the cold blue most demons feared. "I'll kill you!!" She lunged at him, only to be yanked back by Shippou. The pair disappeared in a flash of flame. Shido looked up as Yayoi entered the booth.

"What happened?" The man guiltily wiped a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth.

"I bit her." He stood. "I have more control than this. What the hell happened to me!?" Yayoi froze as he marched past her angrily, his eyes still golden. "That man isn't human either. He pulled me up. No one should be able to handle me like that unless they're on steroids or not human. I bet on the latter." Yayoi opened her mouth to speak only to snap it shut when Shido licked blood off his hand. He let out a disgusted snort when he realized what he was doing. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He left the enclosed space quickly, squelching the urge to scream his frustration to the room.

(Kagome)

Kagome gasped as Shippou reappeared at their home. He set her down on the ground gently and brushed her hair aside.

"Mother?"

"I got arrogant. I didn't think he'd actually bite me." She placed her hand over the mark and turned to look at her son. "He'll know you aren't human Shippou."

"Good. Maybe he'll pick up some fear along the way." Shippou's worried eyes traced over his mother's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shippou."

"Will you go back for the demon?" Kagome shook her head.

'If we do that, we'll run into those two again. An open wound like this would only draw him to me."

"Can't you heal it?" Kagome smirked.

"I could, but I want you to feel guilty. Had you not invited him into the booth and left me alone with him, he wouldn't have been able to sink his teeth into me." Shippou snorted.

"I don't feel guilty Mother. I smelt your arousal from bottom floor of the theater. You liked it." Kagome raised an eyebrow as she hid a smile.

"You forget their saliva makes it pleasurable my son." Shippou rolled his eyes.

"Meh, you know you liked it." Kagome stomped on his foot and walked up the drive to their home. "Hey!" Ignoring him, she continued forward. She stopped when she reached the door.

"Don't forget the Tsuki case Shippou. Heaven knows the gay son will love to hear it's your private case now."

"MOTHER!!!!" Chuckling, she opened the door.


	5. He returns

Kagome stared out of her window tiredly. The night two days prior weighed heavily on her mind. She had found this vampyr handsome, but he had done something she rarely forgave. He had taken her blood. She didn't look back when her office door opened.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"I want to get your opinion on one of our cases."

"What is it?" Kagome turned away from the wall sized window to face her son. Behind him was another architect.

"Can I come in?" Kagome nodded. Shippou made a motion to the man behind him who vanished only to reappear again with a cart. Kagome watched as the cart was pushed towards her desk.

"Which case is this?"

"Masaki."

"What is it?"

"They want to revamp this side of the hotel." Shippou pointed to the side of his model. "But it would be idiotic and ruin the buildings design."

"Is there no possible way to design around it?"

"No."

"Send them to my office the next time they come. They know that we don't have to revamp anything if we don't see fit. It's part of the contract. See if you can make it work still. I want to consider both options." Shippou nodded and motioned to the man. The cart and its cargo vanished. Shippou turned back to face his mother.

"Come with me to the movies tonight?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You haven't gone anywhere since the play. You need to relax. If it bothers you so much, I'll hunt him down myself." Kagome chuckled and stood. She walked back to her window and then sat on the comfortable seat there.

"Don't tempt me so." She looked up at her son and smiled. "Take me out tonight Shippou. Wherever you wish." Shippou smiled even as relief crossed his features. "Now , close the door. I have something to discuss with you." Shippou frowned but did as she asked. He returned to his spot in the room uneasily.

"What is it?"

"The night of the play, did you send one of your little friends in here to get anything?"

"Little…friends? Oh the sprites?" Shippou shook his head. "No. I haven't seen them in a while either. I only visit them when there's something I need them to do. You know that."

"I had to make sure. On the night of the play, a sprite was in here. It went through my belongings."

"How do you know Mother? Pixie-dust?" Kagome shot her insolent son a glare.

"You know I lace everything in here with my power. When I came back it was broken. It told me what had come and gone." Shippou's eyes hardened.

"Did you preserve a scent?"

"Don't I always? Top drawer. Blue bottle." Shippou nodded stiffly as he moved to her desk. He pulled the bottle out of the drawer and stared at it. He uncorked it and all but devoured the ghostly contents of the bottle. He closed his eyes as its familiar scent tingled his nose. Kagome watched him from her place on her window seat, knowing the smell was something he had encountered before from the look on his face. She stayed silent, allowing him to concentrate. She gasped when his skin slowly began to low with its own light, making him so ethereal.

"**_That bastard!" _**Shippou's eyes snapped open. His leaf green eyes had darkened to an angry jade, a testament to how angry he was. **_"I'll kill him!" _**

"Shippou, stop it. You know I hate displays of power and as you call it, the creepy face." Shippou chuckled as the glow began to fade away. He stared at the floor for a second.

"I'll kill him for you Mother. No one spies on you, no one." There was a crunching sound as the glass bottle in his hand broke. Kagome snarled as she stood.

"Clean up your damn mess. You know better than this. We don't settle matters like these like animals. We are the hunter, he is the prey. He will feel fear before his death." Shippou's eyes stayed jade. He frowned at his mother.

"It wasn't just your vampire Mother. It was the other one. He was here as well." Kagome frowned as her heart jumped.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. How could I forget the scent of the man who killed your family?" Shippou wished he could retract his statement seconds later as her power lashed out around her. He stared at her through the light as she forced her powers back under control. When it proved to be too much work, she simply shoved it into the building. Shippou closed his eyes as the feeling of her power rushed over him. He felt it seep down the floors, into people's offices and meeting rooms. There was a snap as the power faded out of existence, one of its duties done.

"You know that above all else, I will be the one to kill him. Don't fuck with me kitsune. If you end his life, don't show your face to me ever again. You'd be denying me something I want badly, and you know how I get when such things occur." Shippou's eyes fade back to their normal leaf green.

"I understand Mother." He sighed softly. "I take it you've warded the building?"

"My shields should have been up. I'm getting entirely too careless. I simply replaced what hasn't been there for a while." Kagome stretched and turned to stare out the window. "You know who in this building is not human. Take them the passes so that they don't get killed today trying to leave the building. They'll know the shields are up. I want to ensure that can't blame me for any odd deaths." Shippou nodded. Kagome smiled. "Now be a good son and carry out your orders." Shippou snorted as he walked over to her desk.

"When have I ever been a good son?" Kagome stayed quiet until Shippou was nearing her office door.

"Shippou?" Shippou opened the door and stopped to listen to her. "Don't deny you're Mommy's pwecious wittle baby!!!" Blushing red, Shippou slammed the office door shut. The secretary snickered.

"Pwecious, huh?"

"Shut up." Shippou tossed a pass to the blue haired man. "Just shut up."

"What made her pull the shields out of the hiatus?" Shippou's green eyes flickered and the man ducked his head submisseivley.

"Remember to wear your pass. Only this one will work and not the old one. That one most likely needs to be retuned to Kagome. You know how they start collecting power after a while. Bring your old one in tomorrow." Shippou walked past the desk, and continued down the hall to the elevators.

"Is she very angry right now?"

"Nah, she's mellower. Tell her to be home at a decent time tonight. I have the movies to drag her to." The secretary nodded.

"As you wish." Shippou pressed the elevator button and was gratified with an instant ding as it slid open. Most employees always sent it up to the top floor. It was an unspoken rule. He stepped in and pressed the button for the ninth floor. That was where his office sat, overlooking the rooms of the other architects. He stopped at the office that sat next to his and knocked on the door.

"Unless you have my freaking coffee, which I don't smell, get the hell away from my door!!!" Shippou chuckled and opened the door. The voice's owner sat with their back turned to the door, working on a model building "Didn't you hear me?"

"Rika."

"Shippou!" The blonde woman turned quickly in her seat. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Well, personally, I see you in the office but never have you come visit me." Shippou rolled his eyes as he tossed a pass to the woman. She caught the delicate bracelet and looked up at him.

"What?"

"I knew you loved me!" Rika moved to hurl herself at the man she had a huge crush on, only to be crushed.

"Kagome warded the building. Unless you want to be dead, I suggest you wear it." Shippou turned to leave the room. "Oh, Rika?"

"Yes?"

"You and I will never be. Nice model by the way. Tsuki project right?"

"Yes Shippou."

"Hmm. Build up the east wing. It's deplorable." Shippou closed the door behind him and smirked when he heard the demon woman burst into tears. Rika Minamina had been a pain in his ass since she had been hired. She had worked for a tabloid magazine as a part time job when she had begun working for them and had thoroughly slammed his mother in the papers. He considered ever word he uttered in her direction revenge for calling his darling mother a 'money grubbing whore' who was seen constantly 'out with yet another married man!' He hated the woman and yet had to let her work in the building. Mother's orders. Something about making her sweat. Shippou grinned as he walked around his office. It was placed in the center of the room and more than half of it was made with glass. He stopped at another office and all but kicked the door open.

"What?"

"Pass."

"Hn." The white haired man never looked up from his drawings. "Kagome got mad at some demon again?"

"Why ever would you say such a thing?" Shippou tossed the pass onto the man's desk.

"What?"

"It's him Su. Don't let your guard down. But be warned, if someone else does him in, she'll kill them." Bankoutsu shrugged.

"I told her he was a worthless pile of crap from the beginning. She let him into her bed, her life and when she refused him, he retaliated. I have no pity for her."

"She'll be glad to know you still care for her after all these years, Ban." Bankoutsu snorted.

"She could care less. Tell her the Northern Tribe's tribal home sketch is almost complete. I'll need her to approve it."

"You know for a heartless mercenary, you're really good at drawing." Bankoutsu flicked the fox off.

"Kiss my ass, bitch."

"I'm sorry, repeat that?"

"You heard me. Go deliver the rest of the passes before someone gets dead." The white haired mercenary reached over to his desk and pulled on the delicately made bracelet. "I so want to see Kido's reaction to this little beauty." Shippou smiled as he shut the door behind him. He heard Bankoutsu's soft chuckle and new the man was envisioning the expression on the bear youkai's face. He frowned as he thought of what had brought the man truly back to life.

"_I'll kill you!" The raven haired man chuckled. _

"_You my dear? You are nothing without your kit." He motioned to the adolescent boy who was attempting to crawl over to his mother. "You can't do anything without your precious demon boy, can you?" Shippou watched in horror as the man drove his fist into his mother's face._

"_MOTHER!!" The petite woman flew back, slamming into the wall of the hut. Shippou screamed in rage as the man picked up his mother's body._

"_I'll enjoy drinking her blood child. Every last drop. And then I will come for you."_

"_MOTHER!!! WAKE UP!!!" Shippou blanked the pain out of his mind. Where were they? Mitsu was supposed to be here already. Sojiro was supposed to set up the barrier. "Damn you! I'll rip out your throat!" The man chuckled as he opened his mouth. _

"_It's a pity you know. I won't be able to drink her blood. I've already made a glutton of myself this night. That delightful little pretend slayer and her brother the monk. How glorious it was to feast on them as they screamed in pain._

"_No! Not true!" Shippou pushed himself to his knees as the man grinned, fangs glinting in the moonlight._

"_No? Don't believe me? Too bad." Kagome's eyes snapped open then. She looked at Shippou and he understood. _

"_You're lying! You're kind always lies! Ever since you showed up after the death of Naraku. You breed is filthy race that deserves no trust!" The man snarled, his eyes flaring a crystalline gold._

"_I was going to save this bitch for a later day. But now, to show my contempt, I'll just slit her throat!" Shippou let out a hoarse cry as the man's head snapped down to his mother's neck. He needn't have worried. There was a flare of energy as her nigh uncontrollable powers came to swallow the man. Then they continued down into the earth around thm, filling it with power. There was a scream of pain and then it went quiet. Their combined pants filled the night as Kagome crawled to her son and him to his mother._

"_Twenty years Shippou. Twenty years and we still haven't wiped them out. Their filth is disgusting and cloys the night." She collapsed next to him._

"_Twenty years Mother, and we have not yet avenged the death of people near to us."_

"_We'll kill them for killing Sango and Miroku, this I promise you. The vampyr who killed them will die by my hands and no one else's." Pale blue eyes that weren't as light as they could be found his. "Do you understand that Shippou? He's mine to kill." Shippou nodded._

"_Understood." He watched the smile that spread over his mother's face._

"_Thank you." Then she collapsed, unable to bear the strain her powers still bore on her body. Shippou tried to catch her and succeeded, lowering her to the ground._

"_This I promise you." Kagome smiled and curled into her son's side as they settled down for the night. _

"_We'll bury them tomorrow, with their parents." _

"_Go to sleep Mother."_

"_Where the hell am I!?" Shippou's head snapped up, eyes darkening to jade as an unfamiliar smell appeared. He stared at the white haired man who stumbled into the clearing, eyes widening when it hit a familiar mark._

"_Bankoutsu…"_

"_So I am. Who the hell are you!?" The man's green blue eyes widened when they found the petite form of the miko. "Inuyasha's wench…and a kitsune?" The mercenary frowned and then understood. "How long have I been gone? Why have you disturbed my grave?" Shippou's eyes widened in horror as he understood. So intent had they been on cornering this monster that they had lost track of their surroundings…and they had returned a murderer from his grave._

Shippou frowned and shook his head. Bankoutsu was a vampire that Kagome kept on a leash. Unlike his counterparts however, he did not sustain himself with blood, but rather power. It kept the mercenary on a short leash because only his mother could sustain him on tidbits of power for weeks on end. He'd need to drain a human to get what he wanted from them, leaving them dry for as long as a month. He blinked when he found that he was outside of Kido's room. He fingered the last pass in his hand. All the demons that worked in the building were either under his direct command or his mothers. Grinning manically, he slammed open Kido's door only to snarl in anger. There was a shriek as some woman dove under the demon's desk.

"Shippou-sama!"

"Get your things out of this room at once. You are fired. I have told you time and again to not bring your sluts to work!" There was a sharp gasp from under the table and then Shippou's nose caught up. "Oh, Yuri. I didn't know you were coming by today." Kido's wife came out from under the desk.

"You're cheating on me!!" Shippou smiled brightly as he left the room.

"Well, there goes Kido." Shippou grinned at Bankoutsu.

"Do what you do best." Bankoutsu nodded and stood in front of the door. He breathed in deeply and Shippou saw the fog drift under the door. It was absorbed into the man who had called it.

"Is that enough?"

"Keep going until your hair is black. Absorb most of it from the bear." Bankoutsu nodded and Shippou left him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome giggled softly as Shiipou told her about Kido and his wife.

"Ban said to tell you that he wouldn't need much next week. I don't get it though. He barely takes much when he's hungry."

"He takes as much as he can Shippou darling.." Sudden gun shots had Kagome cursing. It was then she felt it. "Shi…."

"What?"

"Vampyr."

"Which one?" Blue eyes flickered with amusement.

"The one I thought was cute."

"Do you wish to see him?" Kagome smiled softly.

"Should I?"

"No. Let's go. We can see a movie some other time." Shippou grabbed his mothers hand and spun her around before they continued back the way they came. Kagome stopped suddenly.

"Mother?" There was a warning shift of her eyes. Shippou tore his eyes off her still form and his eyes met amber.

"Shippou. Kagome."

"Higurashi to you." Kagome met Shido's eyes.

"So he's your son?"

"How can a man his age be my son? We just like role-playing." Kagome's eyes glinted with mischief. "I especially love being able to spank him when he's naughty." She shivered. "It's so arousing."

"That's disgusting!" Caribbean blue eyes left amber to meet brown.

"Don't knock it if you haven't tried it." Riho frowned.

"Why would I want to?"

"Dunno. Ask Shido if he wants you to act a helpless damsel when he sleeps with you."

"Mr. Shido would never ask something so vulgar!"

"He definetly won't now." Shippou murmured into Kagome's hair.

"Shh, darling." Riho finally got a good look at the man with the woman.

"It's you!" Shippou frowned.

"Do I know you?" Riho blushed.

"No. I just saw you on the street one day. You were with her and…never mind." Riho shook her head. She reached over for Shido's arm only to realize he had left her side.

"May I speak with you Kagome? Please?"

"Alone?" Shido frowned but nodded.

"Shippou, keep Riho occupied while I speak with Shido." Shippou sighed.

"I shall wait with her in hopes of seeing your beautiful face tonight." Kagome smiled as she pulled Shido away from his date and down the way, turning when she hit an alley.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for my lack of control. Something about you calls to me and I am helpless to it. Forgive me?" Kagome stared at the vampire for a long time. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Will you do it again?"

"I can't promise you I won't. But I will try not to." She nodded and her eyes took on a speculative gleam.

"Your sprite, did you send her to my office building by any chance?" Shido frowned. "Don't lie to me now."

"I did. I was frustrated that I couldn't figure out what you are. It annoys me. I apologize for that as well." Kagome nodded. Shido gasped when she punched him.

"Now I forgive you. Don't ever do that again. There are reasons why I am listed as human, reasons tht you will not interfere with. I can see that you aren't as bad as your brethren, but shall you ever do something such as bite me ever again. Especially after I warn you off. I will kill you." Kagome turned on her heel to march out of the alley. She was pulled off balance.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"No. I hardly know you Shido. You don't know me. Why would you think I would give you a kiss?"

"Hope?" Kagome chuckled.

"Hope is for fools who know no better." With that said, Kagome left the alley behind, returning to the arms of her son. Shido soon returned. As she walked off, Kagome paused.

"Shido?"

"Hmm?"

"Next Saturday, I want to go out. I hope you can make it."

"Are you asking me out Kagome?"

"Nah. I'm ordering it." She continued on her way after throwing him a brilliant smile. Dazed by his good fortune, Shido absently continued down the sidewalk before he remembered the girl.

"Riho? Are you coming?" The brunette girl frowned and clutched her new pendant. Surely Shido liked her. He had to. He couldn't leave her for some whore.

Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Was that wise Mother?"

"Hell no. It was idiotic of me." Shippou chuckled.

"So why do it?" Kagome grinned and then ran down the strip. She waited until he made it to her before answering.

"Maybe he's worth giving a chance. Besides," Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. "I miss having someone other than you in my life." Shippou snorted.

"That hurt. Really." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dragged her closer. "Let's go home." They walked in peace back to the car.

"Shippou?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow, I'm dropping in on his job. I want to see what he does. Besides, turnabout is fair play." Shippou chuckled.

"We have only the Tsuki case tomorrow and they fall under my jurisdiction. Take the day off. Oh! Find me someone to replace Kido. I meant it when I said he was fired." Kagome laughed.

"As you wish my darling."


	6. The Office

Kagome muffled an annoyed sigh as yet another man did a double take as she walked by. So what if she was wearing clothes that could quite possibly make paint jealous? I mean, in the world of today, most people did, didn't they? Besides. It wasn't as if her whole outfit was skintight. Really and truly, it was the Chinese styled shirt that clung to her ample curves. The miniskirt she wore under it only peeked out from under the tunic shirt by at lest three inches. And it was Shippou who had insisted that she wore the knee high boots. Kagome bit back another annoyed sigh when a bike courier all but flipped on the sidewalk. If he had landed on his helmet clad head, she would have laughed her butt off and continued on her way. Sadly, he didn't.

It had all begun that morning. She had woken early to ensure that Shippou wouldn't be able to plant any of his suspicious creations on her and play the back room voyeur. As much as she loved her son, she did not love the fact that he had a penchant for spying on her and any guy she happened to be with that he found dangerous. Although technically, that really didn't happen anymore. Kagome frowned. The world was already boring. She had had her share of interesting men and adventures and now, now it wasn't as interesting as it once was. Not to mention, it was getting harder and harder to kill demons because the NOS existed for the square fact on finding her committing a heinous crime so that they could kill her.

Around lunchtime, she had left the house to grab an unhealthy meal for herself…and to make sure that Shippou had actually gone to work. It didn't hurt to see if she could scour up some architects either. But sadly, that line of thought had ended with a flop. Apparently, as CEO she wasn't supposed to be doing the grunt work herself, not unless she was going bankrupt. Needless to say, the poor starving architects that she had visited had no future with her. She had returned late that evening to find Shippou flopped out on her bed, outfit picked and ready for when she would reach home. When she had, he had thrown her into the shower and deprived of any choice in what she would wear to Shido's office. He was such a bum that way. She had protested the outfit. To her, it had been too provocative to wear, especially when thinking of the circumstances that already were there. But she wore it to please her son. Although, now that she thought of it, her boots now had an odd cadence that she was all too familiar with. He had changed them into a weapon of destruction. She had a feeling that if she was in any danger, there would be at least one weapon found in the boots.

When Kagome reached the building that housed Shido's agency, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Sure he was a small time PI. But did his apartment complex have to suck as much as it did. Sighing, she entered the building and made her way up the stairs that led to his office. Once she reached it, she took a calming breath and knocked.

"We sure are having a busy day, aren't we Guni?"

"Ah, I doubt you'll like our next customer much."

"What do you mean?" The door opened. Riho blinked in surprise when she was met with the Caribbean blue eyes of a woman all too familiar to her. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to customer service? That wasn't a very welcoming greeting." Kagome smiled slightly. "But I could always just take my business elsewhere." There was a muffled crash from behind the half-opened door. The frame was yanked from Riho's hands as she was all but run over.

"Kagome!"

"Shido. Are you busy? Or can I come in?"

"I'm not really busy at the moment. I mean I have a client I'm talking to right now, but you can still come in if you would like to. I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to be." Shido blushed when he realized how he was fumbling with his words. Kagome chuckled softly.

"I would love to come in." Shido pulled the door out of Riho's grasp.

"Would you like some water? Coffee? Anything?"

"Some water would be lovely."

"Riho, go get Kagome a bottle of water." Riho frowned.

"Yes Mr. Shido." As she left the door, she glared at Kagome. Kagome could only hide a snicker.

"Well, come on in Kagome." He half-bowed in welcoming. "I'm sorry this place isn't half as clean as it could be, but I've been busy recently."

"Really? And you still have time to annoy my dear soul, how marvelous. Go see to your client before you lose her Shido." Shido nodded and frowned before leaving Kagome in the tiny entrance and walking into his main office. Riho appeared seconds later, a frown marring her pretty features.

"Here's your water." She shoved the cold bottle into Kagome's hand rudely. "Is there anything else you want?"

"The sprite?"

"Excuse me?"

"The mini fairy. I would like to speak to her." Riho frowned.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Kagome smiled mockingly.

"Oh yes, as if she wasn't perched on your shoulder hidden behind your hair. Come out now or I will kill you for invading my office space." There was a near silent gasp seconds before Guni flew out.

"You know about that?"

"I have my skills as you have yours. I do not appreciate the fact that you broke into my office, but I have to ask you something."

"Yea? What?"

"When you were there, was there another man with you?" Guni shook her head.

"Naw, it was just me. I mean, who else would be there with me?" Kagome's eyes went distant.

"A man I swore to kill a long time ago."

"Yea? How long? A year? A month? A couple hundred?"

"Give or take, yes." Kagome smiled patiently when she saw the small sprite frown. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. May I know who you are?"

"Guni." Kagome nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you." The small green woman smiled.

"I have a question Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

"What?"

"Are you ever gonna fuck Shido?" Kagome snorted.

"I may. I don't see if it's any of your business if I do though." Guni snickered.

"It isn't." Riho let out a strangled sound and ran for the door. She slammed it shut behind her as she left.

"Riho!? Be a dear and bring me some napkins!" Shido's disgruntled voice floated out from his office. Guni flitted to Kagome's shoulder and settled on it, rearranging the petite woman's hair to hide her tiny body.

"It's over there. I don't think Riho will be coming back in the near future. Or at least, not with you here." Kagome nodded as she picked up a box of tissue. She walked to Shido's office, pushing the door open with her hip. Shido looked up in surprise when he smelt her.

"Where's Riho?"

"She left." Kagome wandered over to the brown haired woman who was crying on the couch. "She heard something and went to investigate." She crouched in front of the crying woman and offered the box. "Here, sweetie. Don't cry." She crooned softly. Guni flew away quickly.

"Guni, why did Riho leave?" Shido whispered softly, keeping his eyes on the crying woman.

"Aww, she heard that Kagome wanted to jump your bones." Shido frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Guni slapped her forehead.

"You know Shido, for someone who's lived as long as you have, you're really dense." The sprite sank down to Shido's hat, settling on its brim where the client on the chair wouldn't see her. "Kagome's really good at comforting women." Shido blinked in surprise when he realized the woman was no longer sobbing brokenly. In fact, she was smiling softly as Kagome spun her a lie about Shido finding her lost ring that belonged to her beloved husband and returning it to her.

"So it seems." Guni nodded. "Miss? Would you like us to start the search today?"

"Would you?"

"I would love to. If we find any reports of your husband we'll call you." The woman nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me." The woman stood to leave. "I'll be waiting for your call." She left the office. Yayoi, who had been silent when Kagome entered the room, opened her mouth to speak.

"What did you do to Riho!?"

"Guni wondered if I liked Shido. I told her yes and Riho fled. I don't know why though. It wasn't any business of hers." Kagome settled herself on the couch Shido's client had just vacated. "So, busy days hmm?" Shido smiled.

"Yes. Very busy. Chasing down beautiful women of questionable breed tends to fill my days."

"Living dangerously aren't you Shido?" Kagome leaned back, crossing her ankles primly. She noted with faint satisfaction the gleam of appreciation within Shido's amber eyes. "But I do have a reason for coming here."

"Please tell." Kagome looked up at the roof, considering her question. She sighed, finding no way to be tactful.

"Do you know a man, no vampire named Cain?" Shido stiffened.

"Who?"

"Cain." She gasped in surprise when she was suddenly pulled to her feet.

"Why? Why do you ask?" Kagome's Caribbean blue eyes narrowed in anger. He shook her. "Tell me!"

"He was in my office the day you sent your sprite to spy on me. How do you know him?"

"He is my sire. How do you know him?"

"_Souta!" Kagome ran across the shrine grounds. "Souta!! Get away from him you bastard!" The man laughed softly even as he threw the drained body of her brother away from him._

"_So we meet again. When was it last? Sixty years ago when I killed that orphan runt you had picked up? A hundred, when I first met you? You haven't changed much have you?" Caribbean blue lightened to a light blue, a color shocking to all whop didn't know the petite woman._

"_Cain! How dare you take my brother from me!?"_

"_You refused to be at my side. He deserved his death though. Who told him to have such tempting blood and no defenses?" Kagome snarled, silver light flaring around her form. "He isn't as strong as you. Look, even now, he dies, not even fighting it."_

"_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!!" Kagome howled, swinging her hand, her power throwing the vampyr into the ground. "Why did you do this!? Why!?" She ran towards her brother, already feeling his soul fleeing, already knowing he wouldn't survive._

"_I told you already. Had you accepted me all those years ago, you would have had your brother at your side. Now, now he'll live at mine forever."_

"_I won't let you have him!"_

"_You know how to end the curse. You must kill him. I doubt you could kill your brother my dearest. I will use him, I will bleed him, and I will consume him and leave him wanting more." Cain disappeared from where he stood. "But if you come to me, I will let you have him as your pet." Kagome looked down at her brother's pale face. A face that would soon be reanimated, but would hide a beast she swore to kill. And then she wept. She was still crying when her son reached the shrine hours later, rocking the body of her changing brother lovingly. _

"_Mother!"_

"_Shippou…Shippou he killed him. He killed Souta." _

"_What of your Mother?" Kagome's eyes widened. She gently sat the body of her brother on the floor and stood. Swaying softly, she made her way into the house, only to scream in horror at the carnage she discovered there. Shippou ran in, stomach tightening in horror when he saw what had caused his mother to break. He grabbed her, spinning her around, wishing that she hadn't had to see what she had. His mother had waited so long to be reunited with her family, and now, they had been taken away from her in one selfish bid for her blood. He stared up to where her mother's head hung, mouth stretched in an eternal scream. He pulled her out of the house and grabbed the cordless phone on his way out. There, he settled upwind, where his mother wouldn't be able to smell the blood and called Bankoutsu. The man had fed on his mother's emotions until he was more than sated, his hair turning back to black, a color that signified that he could take no more from her. Then, he had gone back to where Souta had lain, only to find the boy truly dead, this time, from stray vampires who were feeding on what was already dead. _

"Cain killed my family. I swore to kill him for the pain he caused me." Shido stared down at the petite woman in surprise. He heard the door click shut as Yayoi left. He cocked his head slightly when he realized that Guni had run as well.

"You can't kill him He took my sister away from me. He took my memories form me." Kagome smiled gently and patted Shido's cheek.

"No one will kill him but I. Do not interfere Shido. I will kill you if you do." Shido chuckled and nuzzled the top of Kagome's head, breathing in her scent deeply.

"You smell delicious."

"Byproduct of my genes I'm afraid." Shido smiled and tipped her chin up so that he could search her eyes freely.

"They are wonderful genes." His gaze dropped to her lips. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Gaining confidence when she didn't throw him off, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and the tip of her nose and just when he would have placed one on her lips, she turned, forcing him to kiss her cheek once more.

"Don't." Kagome sighed, feeling slightly guilty. She was taking his lust and warping it into some sense of comfort. She smiled softly when his arms wrapped around her body. He pulled her closer, forcing her to rest her head against his chest.

"Why not?"

"You know why." Kagome pulled away and returned to her seat. "Is he in town?"

"I believe he is. After you left last night, I saw him. Or at least I think I did." He sank to the ground next to Kagome's legs. "I don't know for sure. He enjoys playing with my head. It could have been a simple illusion."

"Do you think it was?" Shido sighed and leaned his head against her legs.

"No. I believe that it was him." Kagome sighed. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and ran it through his hair. He made a soft sound of contentment and leaned more into her touch.

"We could have this if you simply left that boy you are with."

"Shippou is not a boy!" Shido half turned, grabbing her hand when she pulled it out of his hair.

"Then what is he? He did that fire trick the night of the play. No human can do that."

"Shippou is what he is, as I am what I happen to be. Don't investigate us Shido." He yanked her hand, pulling her into his lap. Settling back into the chair he smiled.

"What do I get if I leave it alone?" Kagome sat in his arms, stiff. "Kagome."

"_I could kill that silly man that follows you around. The red haired one. He isn't worthy of you, no matter if he is not human. Only I deserve you Kagome. I want you to know that." Kagome chuckled._

"_Now, now Cain. Shippou will always be with me. I've told you this. Besides, who told you that I wish to be at your side?" She turned, meeting the vampyr's eyes. "Why would I want to be at your side? You disgust me. All your plays for blood, the orgies in which you leave women half dead. I would never support that." _

"Don't. Don't you ever try to bribe me."

"_I'll let your little fox live for now my dear little miko. But, I will kill you." The black haired man walked away, leaving a furious woman and her son in the center of a burning village. "I will kill him…unless, you come to me. I will give you pleasure beyond your dreams."_

"_Kiss my ass Tsume. I will never submit to you."_

"_That's what makes it all the ore sweeter. You will crawl to me one day Kagome. Don't deny what lives within you."_

"Don't you ever threaten me. I can kill you before you know what happened." Shido chuckled and turned her to face him.

"Then do so. But know this, it was not my intention to threaten you. Or bribe you." He smiled sheepishly. "I simply want you, and I will try to get you any way I can." Kagome looked up at him, eyes wide. Unable to resist, he plated a kiss on her forehead. "I don't care what he is, or what you are. So long as you aren't killing humans, I can live with it." His gaze dropped to her lips again. Shido found himself consciously fighting the urge to kiss her. She smiled.

"Mr.Shido I ca-." Riho's voice cut off in a strangled gurgle when she saw the man she thought she loved being kissed by the woman she was coming to hate. Her breath caught when she saw Shido's hand slide up the woman's thigh with clear intent. "Mr. Shido!" Shido pulled away with a regretful sigh.

"Yes Riho?"

"What are you doing? Get away from her!" Kagome smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to the silver haired man's. Mischievously, she nipped at his lips with her teeth, giggling at the shudder that rolled through his body. She slid off his lap slowly, smiling impishly when he tried to grab her again. She stood up, dodging Riho as the girl threw herself at her.

"How about our date gets bumped up to the day after tomorrow?" She smiled slowly, seductively. "There are so many things I want to do to your body now." Riho gasped, choking on a developing sob.

"That would be wonderful. Let me escort you out, Kagome." Kagome smiled, holding out her hand to help him to his feet. He grasped it and was mostly unsurprised when she managed to pull him to his feet. He let out a surprised grunt when she punched him viciously, sending him to the ground once more.

"That was for what you said earlier. Shippou is a man, what's more is that he is mine. So kiss ass if you ever want me in your bed because right now, I sure don't like you all that much."

"So…why'd you kiss me?" Kagome grinned.

"I felt like it." Shido let out a strangled breath.

"That was cruel."

"I know." She winked as he managed to pull himself to his feet. She didn't blink when he grabbed her arms. Her eyes did slide shut when he kissed her brutally, almost as if punishing her. He mimicked her earlier actions and nipped at her lips with his teeth. He felt her stiffen in his hands and knew that she thought he was trying to draw blood. He softened his attack, trying to show her without words that it wasn't just her blood he lusted after anymore.

And then….

Riho…

Attacked…

Kagome was snapped out of her kiss induced haze when a book was slammed into the back of her head. She felt Shido's fang catch on her lip, felt him stiffen when he tasted blood, was aware of when he pulled away, frantic to not taste anymore before he jumped her. But all of that faded into the background as her power crackled over her skin.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Stop it! You can't have Mr. Shido! You have your own boyfriend already!" Kagome growled at the teenager and resisted the urge to strike out and slam her body into the opposite wall, to hurt the brunette for hitting her. Instead, she turned back to Shido and smiled softly. His eyes were gold and he was all but physically restraining himself from jumping on her to lap at the blood that was slowly leaking down her chin.

"Saturday Shido. Don't be late." She reached fro the box of forgotten tissue and swiped at her chin, cleaning the blood from it. Already, her wound had healed. Playfully, she threw the tissue at Shido and wasn't surprised when he caught it and brought it to his nose.

"Saturday Kagome. Don't be late. I have plans for you." Kagome grinned as appreciative eyes ran over her body.

"I don't plan to be. And I doubt Shippou will let me be." She left the room without a backward glance. Shido turned to Riho, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Riho gasped in shock.

"Mr. Shido… I …It's just that…" The door slammed shut as Shido left his office. "It's just that I like you. I don't want you to be taken form you by that girl." She crumpled to the floor, sobs wracking her figure. Shido never heard her confession as he strode down the hallway, smiling at Kagome when she waved at him from the elevator and walking down the stairs to the bottom floor.

He had a date to plan and a man to find.


End file.
